tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Weather
Winter on the Bigg City Port can be especially terrible. This year, however, it was much worse; the water in the port had frozen up, and it was almost impossible to do any work. To allow work to be done, special snowmobiles were brought down from Toronto to the Bigg City. The tugs were reduced to-well, no work at all! "It's not fair!" Top Hat grumbled one particularly cold morning. "Here we are, stuck in the docks, and no way to move! We're under house arrest!" The other tugs just laughed at him. "House arrest?" chuckled Big Mac. "More like Dock arrest." The tugs laughed even harder. Top Hat frowned. The Z-Stacks were almost as grumpy as Top Hat, with the exception of Zorran. "With this winter weather, the Star Tugs will have no work to be done!" he laughed evilly. "The Z-Stacks will be the best fleet in the harbor!" "But-but, doesn't this winter weather mean we're unemployed, as well?" asked Zip, shivering. "Shut up, you idiots!" snapped Zorran. "He's the only one talking!" Zak replied. "Well you are!" yelled Zorran. "QUIET, YOU BUFFOONS!" Captain Zero bellowed from his window. "I don't care about this winter weather; the Z-Stacks are gonna work! Zorran, you're going to break up the ice in front of you and try to get to the docks!" "This is where bravery comes!" Zorran laughed, revving his engine. He moved forward and pushed into the ice. The ice was very thick. "Grr..." Zorran mumbled. He pushed harder. Suddenly, everything happened at once. With a mighty crack, the ice all over the port started to break apart. "Move!" yelled the worried snowmobiles. Their drivers quickly moved as fast as they could to the docks. Zorran paid no mind. "Their; smooth sailing for me!" But it wasn't smooth; for as soon as Zorran broke through the ice and started moving again, the ice started closing back in on him. Zorran was being crushed to scrap! "Help!" he gagged. He looked over at the worried Z-Stacks. "Don't just sit there!" he snapped. "Help me!" "Of course!" cried Zip. He pushed into the ice and broke through, as well. 'Me too!" cried Zug, pushing in behind Zip. "I'm going in!" yelled Zebedee. Zak followed. Unfortunately, once again, the ice closed in on them, too. "You idiots!" yelled Captain Zero. "Now I have to get someone else to work this!" The Star Fleet could only laugh upon hearing what had happened to the Z-Stacks. "Serves them right for being so quick-witted!" laughed O.J. Captain Star, however, was not laughing. "We need to find a way to break apart the ice and get the Z-Stacks back to their docks until this ice thaws," he ordered. "We can't use hot water because it just freezes up!" "Something that will quickly break the ice and warms things up," thought Sunshine. Suddenly, he became very worried. "Now I wish I hadn't thought of this," he mumbled. "Oh, boy," Ten Cents rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me." "Can someone go up river?!" called Captain Star. An hour later, Billy Shoepack appeared. Up River was slightly warmer, so he could break through the ice. "This will be a piece of cake!" he laughed. "And a piece of the city if you use to much dynamite!" snapped his skipper. Several people on snowmobiles took his dynamite and drove over to the area where the Z-Stacks were being crushed. They drilled holes in the ice and stuck the sticks in them. They also tied a string to light the fuses quickly. Billy Shoepack was tied to the very long string. The snowmobiles cleared the river as quickly as they could. Billy Shoepack pulled back. The fuse was lighted. "This will make an excellent boom!" he laughed. The Star Tugs closed their eyes. KA-BOOM!!!!!!! The Z-Stacks felt the ice around them begin to shift. "Move back before we get crushed again!" Zorran yelled. The Z-Stacks quickly did as they were told. You and I probably know that it is Captain Zero's fault that they were trapped. But unfortunately, Captain Zero didn't want to be blamed. "You tugs are the dumbest tugs in the port!" he yelled. "I should have you turned into a reef!" "Hey, at least that isn't so bad," put in Zug. "Be quiet," Zorran grumbled. He had just about enough of this winter weather. Category:TUGS Nostalgia